Call Of Duty: No Man Behind
by DanTheMan1253
Summary: Shot down in enemy territory, a broken squad must recover a man behind enemy lines.


Call of Duty: No Man Behind

**T**he flashlight quickly passed over where I was hidden and for a second, I thought it was going to end right there. Then the search party continued on, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Who knew it would go to hell this fast? One second you're in the air, the next you're down on the ground, have lost your teammates, and probably could be killed any second. Guess I was lucky, because I was still standing. I waited a few seconds, then crawled to the nearest tree and put my back to it. Luckily I still had most of my equipment, which was good because I had a feeling I would need it.

That was when I heard a branch near me crack. It was night time, so it could just be an animal looking for food, or maybe it was the enemy. I quickly unsheathed my knife, and then quickly charged around the tree, and swung my knife. My arm was then twisted behind me, and I was forced to the ground. I quickly pulled out my sidearm, but then realized who I was about to shoot.

"Blackburn?" I asked.

"Who the hell did you think it was? The patrol already passed." Blackburn quickly replied.

He then helped me up, and I couldn't help but ask what happened to the rest of Bravo squad. Apparently Blackburn saw Sgt. Booth land directly in the enemy's camp, so that meant that Booth was either dead, or was getting killed right now. I asked what happened to the others, but Blackburn just shook his head. I then realized that they landed right in front of an enemy patrol and had been killed. I quickly sat back down, but Blackburn was looking ahead, and quickly ducked.

"Another patrol is passing through. Get down!" Blackburn said.

I quickly did as instructed and watched as a patrol quickly passed by. They quickly spoke to each other, and then two people were standing there, not moving.

"They were told to stay there and watch for any activity." Blackburn quickly whispered.

I nodded, and raised my MP5, ready to open fire. Blackburn quickly pointed to the one on the right, and soon a bullet was in his head. I didn't even need to look at the soldier on the left, because Blackburn had already taken him out.

"Our mission is to get the intel, so we better get going." I said.

"Not without Blackburn, we get him, then make our way to the base, and grab the intel." Blackburn stated.

It was quiet for awhile after that, as we moved through the forest, only stopping to hide from nearby patrols. After a few minutes of moving, we then saw a fire up ahead, along with a group of enemies, each taking turns beating the living daylights out of a man tied up. I looked at Blackburn and he nodded, confirming it was Booth.

"Two sniper towers, three snipers in each, one tower is facing our direction. I'll cover you from that tree, go and plant C4 on the tower in the East." Blackburn instructed.

I quickly moved through the forest, and came out through the entrance next to the tower. One sniper was facing me, so I took cover behind a tree. That was when I could barely hear the bullets fly overhead, 3 of them, each landing in the skull of the snipers. I quickly planted the C4 on the tower's support, and then moved back into the forest.

"Detonating in 3, 2." I said to Blackburn through our com.

I flipped the switch, and the tower exploded, pieces flying all over the camp. The enemies stopped beating Booth, and half of them moved towards what was left of the tower, leaving only four with Booth.

"Move!" Blackburn yelled over the com.

Rushing forward, I took out one guard, and then slid behind a crate. Blackburn fired, taking out another troop behind with Booth. I then peeked out from cover, took out another, and then watched as the last held Booth, and put a gun to his head.

"Drop the weapon! On the ground now!" the troop said in broken English.

I tossed my MP5 to the ground, then watched as blood flew from the troop's head, and looking as Blackburn gave me the signal to move in.

"Booth can you hear me?" I asked.

His face was bloodied, and it looked like he had lost a few teeth. He managed to smile, and I took that as confirmation he could hear me. That was when Blackburn finally arrived.

"Let's move. We don't have long because they raise the alarm. The base is only half a mile away from here. You okay Booth?" Blackburn asked.

"Fine sir." Booth managed to say.

"Here. Let's get moving."

After saying that, Blackburn tossed him an enemy's AK-47, and we were on the move a second later.


End file.
